


Brown Eyed Girl

by finchie



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Guilt, Surprises
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2020-05-31 15:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19428604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchie/pseuds/finchie
Summary: His nickname for her really fits now...





	1. Chapter 1

Big brown eyes stared up at her. Eyes with impossibly long, thick lashes. It's unfair, Beth thought, that a baby should have such gorgeous eyelashes, and grown women spend a fortune trying to get this exact feature themselves.  
"You're only four months old," Beth cooed to her daughter. "And you're already way ahead of the game..." She smiled up at her mother and wiggled her arms and legs, seemingly agreeing with that statement. Beth smiled back, her heart swelling with love and pride for the tiny little person below her. She covered her face in kisses, from her forehead to her chin, the baby gurgling contentedly all the while.  
Sophia Alyssa Martinez. She had certainly not been expected, but Beth knew from the moment she'd discovered she was pregnant, that she needed to bring this baby into the world. A few weeks after that afternoon in her bedroom, she had started throwing up, gone through each day with a bone deep fatigue, missed her period...but she had chalked it up to the stress of Dean taking the kids, Rio tormenting her with those hideous packages, and everything else that was happening. Then that horrible night in the loft... After a fainting spell that had almost resulted in her cracking her head on the side of the bathtub, Annie had forced her to go to the doctor.  
"I'm fine!" Beth had insisted. "I just haven't been eating. My blood sugar is low..."  
"Stop being so stubborn!" Annie shot back. "Maybe it's nothing, but maybe it's early menopause."  
Beth punched her sister in the arm. "Shut up! It is not!"  
Annie just shrugged. "There's only one way to find out..."  
So Beth had gone, begrudgingly sitting in the waiting room with her sister and her best friend next to her, hoping the doctor wasn't going to give her the news Annie had predicted.  
They were waiting patiently when she came back out in a daze. Both women stared at her with worry in their eyes.  
"I'm pregnant," Beth murmured, barely able to utter the words through the lump in her throat.  
"Holy shit," Annie squeaked out. In the car on the way home, the three sat in silence before Ruby couldn't take it anymore.  
"I thought you and Dean were done?" she prodded gently, from behind the steering wheel.  
Beth shook her head. "Not Dean."  
"Well, when would you have met someone who could've knock -- oh!" Annie's eyes widened when she finally realized exactly how Beth had ended up in this predicament.  
It was the final straw for Beth. Her face crumpled and her body shook with sobs.  
"Hey, sis, I'm sorry...it's gonna be ok..." Annie floundered, trying to comfort the one person who had been there, through thick and thin, for her entire life.  
Beth laid her head down in Annie's lap, tears flowing down her cheeks and onto her sister's pants.  
"No it isn't!" she cried. "My baby doesn't have a dad!"

And now, the better part of a year later, here she stood, gazing down at this perfect creature they had created by accident. Beth was relieved that she had conceived that day in her bedroom, instead of up against a bathroom wall. Not that she hadn't enjoyed every second of that, but Rio had truly made love to her that afternoon. Taken his time, shown her attention she hadn't had in so long, perhaps ever...it had never been like that with Dean. She was glad Sophia was a product of that day, even if it had been the day she told him it was over, and for all his teasing about "making love", he sure understood the concept.  
She knew having a fifth child was going to be difficult. She was aware of how hard it would be to explain to the other four that their sister didn't have the same dad as them. That her daddy was gone and he was never coming back. For the most part, Dean treated the situation gently, knowing full well where this baby had come from. Especially once she was born, because she looked so much like her father. If their marriage hadn't died a long time ago, it was certainly dead now.  
He had moved out, sharing custody of the other four, but had had them a lot more often while Beth was dealing with the early stages of infancy all over again. She was lucky that Sophia was a such a happy, easy baby who adored her mother. And Beth adored her. It was a part of him she'd now have forever, and as difficult as it was to raise her daughter knowing she had killed her father, and that eventually she would have to field a lot of uncomfortable questions, Beth knew it was worth it.   
the first time she felt the baby kick, it was a strong kick. She thought of little Marcus and his soccer ball, and how maybe his sister would've been out there on the playground with her brother and her dad. I took your daddy away from you, she thought as she stroked a hand over her belly. I'm so sorry for that, but I'm going to try to make it up to you every day for the rest of my life...  
The issue of Marcus was an area of intense guilt, and she really did her best not to think about it. Not only had she taken away his dad, who it was easy to see he completely idolized, but now he had a sister he would never know. She was truly at a loss as to how to even try to handle that situation. She had called Turner not long after she found out she was pregnant, to ask him if there was any way he knew Rio's real name. It at least would comfort her to know the siblings shared something between the two of them.   
"Why would you want to know that?" he inquired, after a long pause on his end.  
"For the birth certificate," she answered honestly. She sort of wished she could've seen his face when he put two and two together.  
"Christopher Martinez," he told her, his voice slightly softer. Beth's heart ached when she learned that she had known his true first name after all.  
"Thank you." That was the last time she had spoken to him. She was holding her breath, hoping he would assume she was taking a "maternity leave" from her new criminal enterprise. It couldn't be further from the truth...babies were expensive...


	2. Chapter 2

Beth swore that folding laundry ate up about ninety five percent of her day. Sophia's onesies, cloths, towels, little socks and dresses -- it just never ended. Plus, the other four seemed to make it a goal every day to get their clothes as dirty as possible. As she stood beside her bed, separating the clothes into their corresponding pile for each child, she heard a soft voice in the next room. She set aside the laundry basket and peeked around the door frame into the nursery. Her heart swelled. 

There was Rio. Sitting cross-legged on the floor, holding Sophia's tiny hands in his. She was standing, putting weight on her legs and leaning into her father only slightly. 

"That's it, baby girl," he crooned, encouragingly. "You keep at it, you'll be walking in no time..." That's when he noticed Beth standing in the doorway, watching the pair.

"She's getting so big, mama," he observed, with pride in his eyes. "And I won't be there to see her grow up..."

Beth's eyes flew open. Another dream. She had them often. They always involved Rio and the baby, and they always felt so good until right before she woke up, and then she was left with a deep ache in her chest. She wondered if they would be like that until the day she died...

She forced herself out of bed and threw a robe on top of her nightgown. When she went into see Sophia, she noticed the crib was empty. The first time this had happened, she had completely panicked, immediately breaking down in tears. She imagined that Rio's thugs had broken in and taken the baby as retaliation for his murder. She had raced towards the phone charging on her nightstand, frantically about to dial 911 when Annie appeared behind her, holding Sophia in her arms.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked lightheartedly, not realizing she had almost given her older sister a heart attack. "The baby was awake when I got here, I thought I'd let you sleep..."

Ever since that embarrassing meltdown, it had become routine. Annie would take her downstairs and sit with her on the couch, watching some trash TV, while Beth continued to sleep. She actually really appreciated her help. With the constant dreams, she could use a little more rest. 

"Hey!" Annie called out when Beth came down the stairs into the living room. "I changed her diaper. It was epic, so you're welcome."

Beth let out a small huff of laughter and sat next to them, stroking Sophia's cheek in greeting. "Good morning, my angel."

"You ok?" Annie asked, concern marring her features. "You look tired..."

Beth shrugged. "I have a four month old...." She didn't want to tell Annie about the dreams. She didn't want to talk about him at all. 

Annie turned back to the infant. "She's really starting to look more like you," she offered, as though she could read Beth's mind.

Beth frowned. "No she isn't...but thanks anyways..." Annie snuggled close, the three girls sitting quietly together. Beth's mind went back to an incident earlier in the week...

They had been at the supermarket. The sisters were in the produce aisle searching for the best avocados when a woman stopped and peered down at Sophia lounging comfortably in her carrier, wearing a little floral dress Ruby had purchased for her.

"What a beautiful little girl you have!" she exclaimed, waving a finger at the baby. Sophia gazed up at her with giant brown eyes. 

"Thank you," Beth replied. "I think so too, but I'm biased!" 

The woman chuckled. "She doesn't have your coloring at all...she must take after her daddy..."

And Beth's pride for the admiration of her baby shattered, replaced with what felt like a hand reaching into her chest and squeezing her heart. "She does..." was all she managed to say, struggling not to start bawling in the grocery store.

The woman looked puzzled, but Annie steered the cart away, smiling at her. "Have a nice day," she said, simply, ushering Beth towards the checkout, seeing the imminent breakdown. 

"I'll be right back," Beth whispered. "Can you watch her for a second?" She barely made it to the bathroom before she collapsed into sobs. It was ten minutes before she managed to compose herself, splashing her face with cold water. When she come out, Annie was already in the parking lot, loading the groceries while Sophia slept in her carseat.

"I'm sorry," Beth murmured. Annie just shook her head. 

"It's ok, sis. I know it's hard."

That was an understatement. How did you navigate the tricky life of 'stealing money from a gang, then working for said gang, developing a deep attraction to the leader of the gang, sleeping with the gang leader, and then shooting him in the chest three times, whilst unknowingly pregnant with his child? Oh, and by the way, pretty sure she had fallen in love with the gang leader, and now his child is a living reminder because she looks exactly like him...' She doubted there was anyone in the world who had ever been in her predicament before. She wondered if she should pitch it to a soap opera producer...

So, it was no surprise that Annie, here in her living room, was trying to convince her that maybe her daughter was starting to resemble her more, when they both knew that wasn't true. 

He knew he wasn't supposed to go near her. It was part of his agreement with Turner. As far as Beth Boland was concerned, he was to remain dead. No late night backyard visits, no bars, no car meetings, nothing. She couldn't know - it would destroy the case the Feds were building against her.

Not like she'd care if he was alive anyways, he told himself. She had emptied the gun of three of its bullets, right into his chest. Then she had started up with her criminality again almost immediately after she thought he had died on the floor of his bare loft. She was a boss bitch. He was almost proud of her, or he would be if he wasn't out for revenge. No one could get away with trying to kill him. Not even a woman he had started to catch feelings for. She was going to be punished, and the way she would receive that punishment was in the form of a very unflattering jumpsuit.

So yeah, he had promised Turner he wouldn't contact her in any way shape or form, but ever since he could breathe again without a handful of painkillers to assist him, he was itching to at least look at her. See how she was living now that she thought she was out from under his thumb. What Turner didn't know wouldn't hurt him, and he made the decision to drive the familiar route to her address. She was still in her fancy ass house, although with or without that useless lump of a husband, he couldn't be sure. He had pulled up a few hours ago with a hot tea and settled in. 

After what felt like an eternity, the door opened. Rio sat up, his heart rate elevated. 

Finally, he thought. Let me look at you, you deceitful bitch. 

He was disappointed when it was Annie who entered the open door frame, holding a bundle in her arms. Huh, he mused. Little sis had another kid. Although, if doctors could dig threw bullets out of his body, one just inches away from his heart, then Elizabeth's free spirited little sister could certainly pop out a kid. Miracles all over the damn place.

He couldn't get a good look at the kid, since she was wearing a hat and a jacket, and nestled against Annie's chest. He was so busy trying to see the baby that he almost missed Beth coming out from the house, locking the door behind her. 

Rio's hands tightened on the steering wheel. She looked tired and worn, like she hadn't slept in months. Good, he thought. He hoped her guilt was eating away at her until she went insane. He hoped she tossed and turned every night, completely tortured. He wanted to get out and storm across the street, give her the scare of a lifetime, but instead he clenched his jaw and breathed heavily through his nostrils, mollifying the urge to blow his cover. 

He saw Beth stop halfway to the car, and he quickly let his window down an inch to hear what they were saying. 

"I forgot something!" she yelled to her sister, before turning back to the house. The sound of her voice was triggering for him. It used to heat his blood every time she spoke, but now it just made it boil...

Annie turned her attention back to putting her baby in the car seat. "Don't worry," she said to her in a sing-song voice. "Mommy will be back in a minute!"

That made Rio's blood turn cold. Did he hear her right? he thought. He was sort of far away, maybe he got it wrong...Mommy? No fucking way. 


	3. Chapter 3

Beth tries to pretend that she doesn't notice the man who has been staring at her in the line for the past few minutes. Instead, she bounces the baby and sings to her quietly as she waits for her turn at the deli counter. But, of course, her little sister had to notice too and leaned into her.

"Jeez, I think you have an admirer..." she muttered from the corner of her mouth. 

"Ssssh!" Beth shoots back, elbowing her. "If he sees us looking, he might try to talk to us!"

"So?" Annie demanded. "He's hot, in a dad sort of way, anyways..."

Beth had to admit Annie's observation was valid. The man was tall, with gray hair, a strong jaw and warm blue eyes, in his mid forties. He was dressed neatly in a plaid button down and khakis. He looked wholesome and earnest. Maybe a few years ago, Beth would've found him appealing, but her tastes had changed. Now a tattoo (or several), a beanie and a slight scruff were what got her heart beating an excited rhythm.

"Doesn't matter anyways!" Beth whispered. "I have five children - one is still nursing, Annie!"

Annie shrugged. "Well, he clearly knows you're a mom, since you're literally holding the proof in your arms."

"Stop it," Beth warned. "I'm not interested." Annie just stared at her sister with sadness in her eyes.

"I think you should get out there again," she suggested, gently. "I mean, it's been a while since --"

"No! I said stop it, Annie. I don't want to talk about this anymore." The baby babbled, as if to further Beth's point. "See?" Beth sniped. "Even Sophia wants you to shut up..."

Annie stuck her tongue out at her. "Fine, I'll be quiet. I'm sorry for trying to get you laid."

"Celibacy suits me just fine," Beth countered. 

Annie smirked, and looked past Beth's shoulder. "Well, that's unfortunate, because here he comes!" With that, Annie scurried off to the bakery, despite Beth's frantic orders to come back. 

"Hello," said a kind voice, and Beth whipped around with a fake smile on her face, quickly changing from her scowling after her sister. 

"Hi there," she replied, wishing she could sink into the floor and disappear. It really had been a while. There was only ever Dean, and then of course Rio, who wasn't exactly a poster child for congeniality. His methods were so straight forward Beth could hardly think straight when she was around him, but she had liked the way he could get her flustered with just a look or the smallest touch. Now, there was a man, who seemed eligible, standing right in front of her, and all Beth wanted was a tall, slim black clad silhouette. _He's gone_ , her brain lectured her. _And he's never coming back. You made sure of that_. She forced herself not to go there in this moment, swallowing the rapidly growing lump in her throat. 

"Excuse me if I was staring too much," Mr. Nice offered. "I just couldn't help myself. I'm Richard." He held out his hand.

"Beth." She shook it. 

Richard turned his attention to the baby, who was staring at him with wide brown eyes. "And who's this?"

"Uh, this is Sophia...my daughter," Beth stammered. "She's four months old."

"She's lovely. I'm sorry to be intrusive, but I noticed no ring...are you a single mom?"

"Yes," Beth offered, reluctantly, mostly because she couldn't possibly explain the truth of the situation. "I've got four others." And goodbye, Mr. Nice, she thought. That'll scare him off.

But instead, Richard smiled. "I've got three myself," he said, proudly. "A single dad."

Beth nodded politely. _Oh god, please let this end soon_. 

"Again, I apologize, but would you grab dinner with me some time? I can see you've got your hands full, but it's hard to meet women who can relate to my life these days..."

Beth knew it was coming, and was prepared to shut him down gently, but when she opened her mouth, she found she just couldn't get the words out.

"Su-sure!" she exclaimed, brightly. "Why don't I give you my number?" _I guess I'm getting back out there_ , she thought. _I just wish I could be happy about it_....

Rio parked far enough away from her car that he could remain undetected, but close enough that he could still observe at his leisure. Once again, when the sisters entered the shopping center, he couldn't catch a good glimpse at the kid, but he watched Beth snuggle her close and smile at her, and he knew in his gut the baby was hers. There was something else his intuition told him. Something he knew deep in his bones. He couldn't say it to himself just yet, but it made him bite down hard on his lip and grip the steering wheel until his knuckles ached.

 _Come on, come on, come on,_ he thought. _Hurry up, mama._

And it wasn't much longer until the familiar forms of the Marks sisters headed back to the car. Annie seemed to be teasing Beth, and for a moment, the tired looking woman he had seen leave her house hours before had brightened up, smiling at her sister. He let his window down a bit. 

"You're a bad sister!" Beth shouted, "leaving me there alone with him! I had to say yes!" 

Annie giggled, maniacally. "You'll thank me later!"

"Doubt it," Beth argued. Then her face became serious again. "I shouldn't have said yes. I was just caught off guard... I don't want some random guy at the grocery store. I want --" 

"I know what you want," Annie interrupted. "But there's no point in beating yourself up for the rest of your life. You need to help yourself out a bit, sis."

Rio frowned. So some guy was hitting on her? _Good luck to him_ , he scoffed. He wasn't jealous. Not at all. The woman almost killed him. Nah, someone else could have her. 

He was so caught up in his own turmoil, that he almost missed it when Elizabeth turned to put the baby in the backseat. That was the moment he had been waiting for. Time stopped. He finally saw her face. His suspicions were confirmed. That baby was his spitting image. There was no doubt in his mind. 

_That's my kid. She shot me and then she had my baby._ He needed to breathe deeply, trying to keep himself calm. He wanted to take in every detail of his tiny daughter, hold her in his arms, make up for lost time, but he knew that wasn't even remotely an option. For a man that was always a few steps ahead, making sure he was covered, planning his next move, flipping his game, he had no idea what to do next. But he knew one thing for sure: Elizabeth would never stop surprising him. Once he watched the van drive off, he pulled out his phone.

 **We need to meet ASAP** _._


	4. Chapter 4

He wanted to punch the smirk right off of Turner’s face. The second he stormed into the diner, to see Turner’s smug face looking up at him, he wanted to beat the shit out of him. 

“So, let’s do some roleplay, yeah?” Rio skipped through any possible pleasantries and threw himself into the booth. “You’re me. You make a deal with the feds, but then you find out that the Fed you’re working with is totally fuckin with you. What would you do, huh?”

Turner remained impassive. “What are you talking about, Martinez?”

Rio barked a sardonic laugh and shook his head. “You can’t imagine why I would be pissed off right now? You got no idea? None at all? Damn son, I thought you were smarter than that!” He crossed his arms over his chest and shoved his hands under his armpits, only if to keep Turner from seeing how hard they were shaking.

Turner stared at him for a long moment, then leaned forward, lowering his voice to a near whisper.

”Well, I guess I have a small idea,” he offered, “but it would mean you directly violated the terms of your agreement.” 

Rio glared at him and breathed deeply through his nose, his rage bubbling just below the surface of his mostly calm facade.

”You knew, didn’t you?” he demanded. “You fuckin’ knew she had my kid.”

Turner kept his stare level at Rio. ”What are you doing near Beth Boland, Martinez?”

”You knew!” With that, the calm exterior he was trying so hard to keep from cracking fully shattered, and he pounded his fists on the table. The force jolted the silverware and coffee mugs, the sound ringing through the otherwise quiet diner. Other patrons looked up nervously towards the two men. 

“Keep your voice down,” Turner warned. He smiled reassuringly at the fellow customers, then turned back to the angry man across from him. “You deliberately ignored the rules I set for you.”

”I don’t give a fuck about any rules! I’ve been helping you build a case against the mother of my child, and you didn’t think it was worth letting me know that I’d knocked her up? When she tell you?”

Turner sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere unless he answered Rio’s questions. 

“She called me. She wanted your last name, for the birth certificate.”

Rio relaxed a little, nodding his head and leaning back against the booth. “So, what you think now? I’m just gonna be ok with not seeing my daughter? That I’m gonna forget about her?” 

Turner scoffed. “What’s your plan, exactly? She thinks you’re dead...”

”Well, now she gotta un-think it!”

”If you go near her, the case we’re building is done and your deal is done too.”

Rio stared at Turner, perfectly still for a moment. Then he reached forward and shoved Turner’s coffee mug into his lap. 

“Ouch! That’s hot, you asshole!”

Rio was already walking out the door. He looked over his shoulder with a grin on his face. “Oh look, now we both not gonna know our kids, I guess...” With that, he was gone. 

Richard had called within a few hours of their meeting at the supermarket. Beth had bashfully chatted with him for a few minutes while Annie performed obscene hand gestures. Beth kept frantically shooing her away, but when she finally hung up, Annie pumped a fist in the air.

”Hell yeah, you got a date!” 

Beth buried her flushed face in her hand. “Oh god, what am I doing? Like my life isn’t complicated enough!”

”No one said you’re gonna marry the guy,” Annie teased. “Just let him get it in...”

Beth cringed. “Please stop with the imagery. Besides, the last time I let it in, I got a lifetime contract out of it.”

_Amongst other things_ , she thought sadly.

”Don’t let your anxiety get the better of you!” Annie scolded. “Just get dressed up and have fun!”

”Fun...what is that again?”

And now, the following evening, she was standing in front of her mirror, perusing different outfits. She had finally settled on a simple black dress that hugged all her impressive curves. Richard was taking her to a really nice restaurant, so she was digging for the long forgotten, more dressy options banished to the back of her closet. 

“Wowza,” Annie joked, wandering in the room with the baby balanced on her hip.

”It’s been a while since I wore this one,” Beth said, smoothing her hands over the dress. “I can’t believe it fits.”

Annie nodded in agreement. “Yeah, how many women can say that after a few babies?”

_I shouldn’t be able to either,_ Beth thought, sadly. _But grief does that to a person._

She was pulled from heranguish by the sound of the doorbell ringing. The sisters stared at each other with apprehension (Beth’s) and excitement (Annie’s). 

“He’s here!” Annie clapped her hands together in anticipation and ran to go answer the door.

Beth gave herself one last look in the mirror and then followed behind her sister. _Here goes nothing_. 

After enthusiastically gushing over Beth’s look for the evening, Richard walked her to the car and held the door for her. Beth slid in, steeling her nerves and waving at her sister, who was sneakily peering through the blinds.

As Richard drove off, both of them caught up in their first date jitters, neither of them noticed the car parked down the street. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I'm so sorry I have taken so long to update this, just a little writer's block, so I can't guarantee that the chapters will be uploaded that frequently, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one...

Beth hadn’t been on a date in a while, that much was true. She didn’t count the disastrous dinner with Dean, where he had belittled her and mocked her housewife status, whether intentional or not. She had primped that evening, hoping to make some headway in their current marital stalemate, but things had certainly not gone to plan. She hadn’t expected to be pushed up against the cold tile of the bathroom wall, Rio in between her legs, making her eyes water with pleasure as he thrust inside of her.

So, this is what sex is supposed to be like, she remembered thinking. Not some perfunctory ritual that she had undertaken the moment she had said ‘I do’ to Dean, mostly joyless and predictable. The feel, smell and sound of Rio taking her was something she would never forget. She couldn’t enter any restroom, no matter the establishment, without the images flashing through her mind. Her cheeks would immediately heat, and she would feel the tell-tale dampness between her thighs. Which was why she was currently ignoring her bladder. She had downed three glasses of red wine in her nervousness since they had arrived, and dinner was just being placed in front of them now. There was no way she would make it through the evening without ducking into the washroom, but she was determined to make it as long as she could. She couldn’t be flooded with memories while on a date with another man. It was the last thing she needed right now.

Richard was nice, if not a little boring. He had opened all the doors, pulled out her chair, listened intently when she spoke. He was a perfect gentleman. Beth should’ve been elated, but she wasn’t. She kept picturing Rio sitting across from her, his buttons all the way up to his neck, making sure she ordered the best bourbon on the menu, the spicy scent of cologne invading her senses. “You want some, ma?” he’d ask, twirling his pasta around the fork. The corner of mouth tweaked slightly, before she quickly smoothed her features back into a mask of polite interest.

When she met Richard’s eyes, she realized he had asked a question and was waiting expectantly for his answer. “I’m sorry?” She quickly tried to hide her obvious lack of attention. “I apologize, my daughter has a dance recital coming up, and the number of sequins I need to sew on her costume is mind-boggling. Please forgive my momentary mom brain moment!” She hoped that worked.

Richard huffed a small laugh and nodded. “I totally understand,” he supplied. “With five kids, I can’t even believe I got so lucky to have you sit here with me for more than ten minutes!”

Beth laughed courteously and shook her head. “You have no idea! Anyway, what did you ask me, before I so rudely spaced out?”

“When did you husband leave? It couldn’t have been that long, since your baby is still so small…”

 _Quite the date topic._ Beth’s breath caught in her throat as she steeled herself to formulate at least a partial explanation. “My baby has a different father than my older four children,” she explained, inwardly grimacing. When Richard looked surprised, she rushed to elaborate further. “It was quick. It was something I really didn’t expect, but she was a blessing all the same.”

“If I can ask, where is her dad?”

An invisible fist squeezed Beth’s heart. “He –” _Died_. “He had to go away. Not by choice, really. Work related. It’s over between us. It’s a really long and complicated story, maybe for another time?”

Richard smiled kindly. “Right. Of course. Sorry for the tough questions.”

Beth returned his smile, though she wondered if it even reached her eyes. “No problem, best to get the yucky stuff out of the way, am I right?”

While Richard snickered, she tossed back another large swig of wine. Bathroom break, here I come…

When he was certain she was gone for good, Rio crept down the street and up the lawn of the Boland house. He peered in the window, seeing Annie asleep on the couch, a bag of Cheetohs in her hand. He shook his head. World’s best babysitter…But that was good. Hopefully she wouldn’t hear him slide in through Beth’s bedroom doors. He jiggled the handle and was pleased to see it open immediately. Again, he shook his head. He had lectured Elizabeth countless times about leaving her doors open. Someone dangerous could get in, he used to tease her, only for her to give him a sardonic stare.

He paused, waiting to hear if Annie would react to his presence in the house, but the TV kept blaring and Annie hadn’t come charging down the hallway. Perfect. He hadn’t realized he was holding his breath until he peered over the edge of the crib and saw the tiny shape of his daughter sound asleep, her little hands curled into fists, her chest puffing in and out as she dreamt. He let out a gasp, overcome with the reality of the situation.

His daughter. That was a wild, unfathomable concept, but here she was, and she was beautiful. He knew without a doubt that she was his. He had seen pictures of himself as a baby, and she was a carbon copy. Rio reached out a finger as softly as he could and stroked down her velvet cheek. She stirred slightly but continued to doze.

“You’re gorgeous, baby girl,” he whispered to her. “I really, really wanna hold you, but we can’t wake up your Aunt. For now, I’m happy just to look at you.” He remembered when Marcus was born. He was so overcome with how much he loved this little person who he had only known for a moment. The same feeling was washing over him now. He wanted to give her everything.

He swept his eyes over the nursery. It was painted a bright yellow with pink accents. The furniture was white, and there was a rocking chair in the corner, where a stuffed giraffe reclined casually. He moved over to the dresser, where there were several pictures in frames. One of the four Boland children sitting around the baby, with Kenny holding her gently, one of Annie and Ruby with her, and finally one of Beth in the hospital right after she born, looking down at her daughter with tears wet on her cheeks.

 _I shoulda been there_ , Rio thought, rage swirling up in his chest. In all his years of playing this game, he was truly at a loss for what to do next. He had wanted to get his revenge on Elizabeth so badly, but now his plan was shattered. She really did have a knack for being a total fly in the ointment. He wanted his children to have everything they wanted, and he didn’t want them hurt as much as he could control. If he took her mother away, that would be the complete opposite. He had to admit, Elizabeth was a damn good mother…

Beth had refused dessert, citing her infant as the reason why she needed to return home as quickly as possible. She could hardly wait to peel off this dress, sink into a bubble bath and then put on her pajamas. She was just too tired for the dating game right now.

 _And too sad_ , her nuisance of a brain reminded her. When she entered the house to see Annie asleep on the couch, she smirked ruefully and shook her sister awake.

“I’ve only been asleep a few minutes,” Annie immediately blurted out, rubbing her eyes.

“A likely story,” Beth retorted.

“She’s been asleep anyways,” Annie reported. “Now tell me, how was the date?”

Beth sighed. “Could we do a replay tomorrow? I’m exhausted.”

Annie rolled her eyes. “Wow, that bad huh?”

“I’m just not ready,” Beth responded, refusing to meet her sister’s eyes.

“You will be one day,” Annie encouraged. “And when you are, I am happy to babysit.”

“You mean nap on my couch and remove all the carbohydrates from my house?” Beth snatched the Cheetohs back from her sister.

“Hey! I’m doing free labor here, sister!”

Beth giggled as she munched on a Cheetoh. “Fair enough.”

She walked Annie to the door, bid her sister goodnight and then immediately started to unzip her dress. The bathtub was calling her name, but first, just a quick check on the baby. “I hope you’re as tired as mommy, because she really needs a good night sleep!” Beth jokingly whispered as she turned the corner into the nursery.

“Hey, Mami.”


	6. Chapter 6

Wahoo! Another one! Thank you for all your kind words!

If someone had held a gun (poor analogy, she knew) to Beth’s head and asked her to describe the feelings that had coursed through her body the moment she saw him standing there and heard the velvety tone of his greeting, she would’ve lost her life, as it was simply impossible.

She could pinpoint a few though. At first, she was startled. Her heart leapt into her throat and she let out a shriek. Then panic, since there was a man in her house, in her baby daughter’s bedroom, no less. After, came shock of course. Rio, clear as day, standing in front of her, one hand wrapped around the edge of Sophia’s crib. Then embarrassment. Jesus, had she gotten so drunk she was hallucinating? She had seemed relatively lucid when she came in the house, but she had barely consumed alcohol in the past year, first being pregnant and then deeming it not worth it for the time she had to spend pumping. Maybe the wine really had done a number on her.

She stood there, gaping, mouth wide open and panting as her blood turned to ice. Rio smirked.

“What’s the matter, ma? You look like you’ve seen a ghost…”

Beth jammed her fingernails into her arm. _Don’t faint, don’t faint, don’t faint._ She squeezed her eyes shut.

“You’re not real,” she whispered to him, between deep, gasping breaths. It felt like she was drowning, her lungs couldn’t gather air fast enough. 

Rio chuckled and moved closer to her. “Oh yeah, mama, I am. You not happy to see me?” Tears poured down Beth’s cheeks as she struggled to keep her legs from collapsing underneath her.

_Yes, of fucking course I am,_ she wanted to say. _It’s all I’ve wanted since the night I shot you. I see you everywhere. I hear your voice. I smell your skin. I would give anything for this to be real, and not some drunken fantasy. Have you looked at our girl? Do you see the beauty we made together? Can I touch you? Will you touch me?_

But she said none of that. Instead she choked out: “How?”

Rio crowded into her space, and she fought the urge to bury her face into his neck, take him in. “Turns out you have really bad aim, Elizabeth. Although, maybe I’m just a bad teacher…”

She stared up at him and finally gathered the courage to reach out and place a hand over his chest, feeling his heartbeat through his sleek jacket. “You really are here.”

He opened his mouth to respond when a soft cry filled the air around them. Beth snapped back to reality and watched as Rio turned to approach the baby again. Her maternal instincts kicked in, and she stepped towards him.

“Please, don’t hurt her!” she blurted out, and immediately regretted it when she saw the appalled look Rio threw at her over his shoulder.

“Like I’d ever hurt my own kid,” he snapped at her. “Or any kid, for that matter…”

Beth’s insides churned with guilt. So, he did know. “How do you know she’s yours?” she asked, although she felt like idiot. Sophia did look exactly like him. 

Rio shook his head, seemingly agreeing with how ludicrous that question was. “She’s too pretty to belong to that dopey moron you call a husband.”

“Ex-husband,” Beth quickly supplied. Rio glanced up at her, an unreadable expression in his eyes. Then, despite the surreal situation that was unfolding around her, she felt a stab of anger go through her at the insult.

“Are you saying my other children are ugly?”

Rio huffed out a small laugh and bit back a smirk. “Nah, I’m just sayin’ they all look like their mama.”

_Oh, well then._ She wanted to ask him more questions, but he was so enraptured by the soft, pink bundle below him, that she decided the answers she desperately wanted could wait for now. She greedily studied his face as he watched their daughter in her slumber. He looked as soft as she had ever seen him look. The usual tension in his jaw was relaxed, his eyes were full of wonder. He reached down to stroke her cheek again and genuinely smiled up at Beth when Sophia had nuzzled against his hand.

It took her breath away. It reminded her of the day in her kitchen when he smiled at her bashful admission of having no bread. Before he had followed her into her bedroom. Before they had created life together…

“She knows you,” she whispered at him, and again was struck by how impossible it was that they were standing next to each other.

But she realized it was the wrong thing to say. His jaw clenched again and gone was the fascination from his eyes. He stared at her angrily.

“She almost didn’t have a chance to know her daddy,” he rasped. “No thanks to you.”

There were fresh tears on Beth’s cheeks. “Rio, I’m so sorry,” she breathed. “I didn’t want any of it to go down like that. It just happened so fast, and there hasn’t been a day since that I wished I could take it all back.” 

“You put three bullets in my chest,” he answered, his voice steady but full of fury. “You almost robbed my son of his father. And a daughter, too.”

“I didn’t know I was pregnant. But even if I wasn’t, I still would’ve wanted to take it back. I would never have had her if I truly wanted you gone. I thought at least there would still be a part of you with me.”

Rio turned to fully face her. “Jeez, ma. It almost sounds like you cared about me.”

Beth tried to ignore the anger in his eyes. “I did! I – I do…” She lowered her eyes, not wanting to stare back at him while she was so vulnerable. 

Mercifully, he turned his attention back to the baby. “I wanna hold her.”

Beth nodded. “Just try not to wake her. She can scream bloody murder…” As soon as it was out of her mouth, she cringed. _Really, Beth? Couldn’t have chosen a different turn of phrase?_

Thankfully, Rio ignored her choice of words, too focused on picking her up gently and cradling her against his chest. Sophia briefly opened her eyes, and Beth held her breath, but the baby just nestled in beside him and continued to sleep, almost instinctively knowing she was safe. 

“What’s her name?” he asked Beth, and the question struck her right in the heart. 

“Sophia. Sophia Alyssa Martinez,” she responded, and for a quick second she saw a look of strong emotion pass over Rio’s face.

“Sophia,” he repeated gently. “Sophia, I’m your daddy.” He swayed over to the rocking chair, sliding the stuffed giraffe aside. Beth wanted to photograph the moment. It was one she had fantasized about many, many times. 

“We have to talk about a lot of things,” he said to her, all while staring down at his daughter. “But they ain’t important right now.”

“Ok,” Beth replied, numbly. She turned to leave, dying to get out of her dress and wash the tacky residue of her tears off her mascara streaked face. Rio didn’t even look up as she left, still whispering quietly to the little girl who slept contentedly in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Beth isn't sure how long she sits on her bed. It could be minutes, hours even? She feels exhaustion hit her like a wrecking ball, and she can barely muster the strength to do anything but sit in her bed and stare blankly at the wall, her dress half unzipped, tears rolling down her face. She still isn't certain that what just happened isn't some kind of very vivid dream. After all, she has had countless of them where Rio stood in the exact place he just had. She wonders if maybe any moment now her eyes will snap open and she'll be left with the same ache in her chest that always follows in the wake of her Rio-centric dreams. 

_He's alive,_ she thinks. She's full of terror and confusion, but there's also joy there too. She had desired more than anything for Sophia to know him. She had witnessed many moments where Rio had shown that he was a competent parent, watching hungrily the rare moments she had seen him govern Marcus on the playground. She had wanted that for Sophia as well. _Now she can have it_. 

Although it meant now they would have to co-parent, and she was positive there wasn't a book she could purchase that would explain how to do that with someone she had shot multiple times. Then again, nothing they had ever done was by the book...

There were a lot of things she was going to have to explain to him, but not only that, how was she going to tell Annie and Ruby? _Or Dean?_ The last thought galvanizes her into action, and she stands up, finishing her task of undressing and washing up. She then grabs a bottle from the kitchen and finally returns to the nursery. Rio is still in the rocking chair, watching as their daughter sleeps, his eyes full of fascination. She had never seen him this way, but she had to admit that it took her breathe away.

"Here," she shows him, softly placing the bottle on the change table. "If she wakes up, she's usually hungry. She won't be happy that it's coming from a bottle, but I have to wait a few more hours, and that way you can hold her a little longer..."

Rio nods but his eyes remain on their daughter. "When's her birthday?"

"August 8th. She was early. I was only in labor for a few hours...she was in a hurry. I'm sure she'll walk and talk early too."

A small smirk appears at the corners of Rio's mouth, and then he finally lifts his eyes to look at her. "So you weren't pregnant the night in your backyard?"

Beth's eyebrows furrow in confusion, but after a few moments she realizes what he is asking. Had she been pregnant when they had confronted each other? When he had launched himself off of the picnic table and stalked across the grass, only to shove his gun under her chin...

She shakes her head. "No, not until the day in my bedroom...that's when it happened..." He visibly relaxes, relief drawing his shoulders down, his jawline softening. 

"You mean, the day when you used me like a sex toy and then kicked me to the curb?" 

Beth bristles. She knows she shouldn't play this game but she can't help herself. "I was pregnant when you told me I was just work." 

His eyes darken and again, there is tension in his posture. He is quiet, but she knows what lays unspoken between them. They could go at this all night, but the end result would still be a victory for him. He had the winning hand...

Terrified he would bring it up anyways, Beth turns to leave the father and daughter again to their bonding time. "I'm going to go to sleep. You can stay with her as long as you want..." 

She crosses the threshold into the hallway, and stops to steal a glance at them once more. Rio's finger slowly strokes up and down Sophia's soft cheek, as she nestles contentedly against him. Beth's heart swells at the sight of them, and there are a thousand things she wants to say to him in that moment. 

_I'm so glad you're here. You should stay tonight. You can stay here every night. She's so lucky to have you. I missed you. I want you. I lo-_

"We'll talk tomorrow, yeah?" Rio interrupts her frantic, yearning thoughts and meets her eyes. 

Beth nods. "Good night, Christopher."

It was no use. The fact that she thought she could sleep for even a minute was ridiculous. Her heart hadn't slowed a mere half beat since she'd seen him standing there. Her thoughts are racing. Her whole body felt like there was an electrical current coursing through it. Huffing in frustration, she throws the covers back and pads into the kitchen to brew some calming chamomile tea, only to let out a small gasp when she sees the dark figure leaning against the kitchen island.

It was poetic that he would chose that exact spot. It was where he was the first time she'd ever laid eyes on him, sitting on top of it like he owned the place. Where he stood after she had summoned him with her strand of pearls. He smirks at her, before looking back down at his phone screen. 

"I put her back in the crib, but not before she downed that bottle like a champ." 

As Beth steps around him toward the kettle, she realizes he is swiping through photos of Sophia he had taken while she was sleeping. "I have more. Thousands more. Actual photos I had printed, right after she was born. I'll give you as many as you want?"

Rio nods and Beth eagerly goes to a box she has in the living room, heavy with pictures of the baby. She slides it onto the counter top and Rio wastes no time shuffling through. He is quiet for a long time as he peruses, placing several photos in a pile to take with him. 

"Turner's watching you," he says, simply. "Every move you make." It was enough for anxiety to tighten Beth's chest. 

"You're helping him?" 

Rio stops the shuffle of the photographs and looks into her eyes for a long moment. "I was. After all, ma, you tried to kill me..."

Protest bubbles in her throat. "I didn't --" 

Rio chuckles, darkly. "Nah? That how you show affection, then?"

"Rio, it wasn't like that. I was scared. You took me in the middle of the night and then put a gun in my hand!"

"Oh, so it's my fault then?"

"No! I'm just trying to explain why I did it..." Fresh tears pour down her face. She takes a deep, steadying breathe and then gathers her courage. "Rio, I - "

The sharp wail of the kettle pierces the air, and she hurriedly rushes to move it, as to not wake the sleeping baby upstairs. She turns to ask Rio if he wants a mug as well. He has stopped rifling through the glossy photographs and is stuck on one picture, staring at it intently. 

Beth moves closer and her heart clenches when she sees the one that had made him stop in his tracks. Annie had taken it. Right after school let out, the three friends had taken the kids to Lake Huron for a start of summer beach day. Annie had called Beth's name and she had turned to look at her sister, her hand shielding her eyes from the sun, the other resting on her heavily pregnant belly. She was wearing a one-piece polka dot bathing suit, with a big floppy hat. She had protested that Annie delete the picture, since she had felt like a cow in that thing, but in the end was happy her sister had caught the moment, since it was a rare that she looked so content. It had been a fun day, one where she had been able to set her grief aside as she watched the kids splash in the surf and eat ice cream cones. 

"You looked real good, mama." Rio's voice is barely above a whisper, and Beth isn't even completely sure she has heard him properly, but then she watches him place the photo on top of the others and slide them into the pocket of his bomber jacket. Then he stands there and stares at her, infuriatingly handsome and cocksure, and so _Rio,_ that again she cannot believe that he's really there. He strides to the back door and before she comprehends what she's doing, she finds herself following him. Her feet only stop when they're toe to toe, and a flicker of surprise flashes in Rio's dark eyes.

Her hand goes to his cheek, and she caresses him there, feeling his stubble against her palm. "You should stay," she whispers to him, surprising herself with her boldness. He steps slightly closer, and her eyes slide shut as she inhales the scent of him. She wants to lean into him, even if it's just to stand there and take him in. It feels so good to be this close to him after all this time. 

"I got a meeting with Turner in the morning," he murmurs back, his breath puffing against her lips. Just like that, it's like a bucket of ice cold water is poured over her head and her eyes snap back open. Rio's hand turns the doorknob and he's halfway onto the patio before he turns to her once more. "I'll come by in the afternoon. See my girls."

Then he's gone, disappearing into the darkness just like so many times before. Panic churns her stomach, thinking of the two men conspiring against her. A thousand questions run through her mind... _What kind of revenge was he planning? How stupid was she to think their daughter would be some kind of road block to him going after her with everything he had? Wait...did he say 'my girls'?_


End file.
